World only God children know
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What would happen if you borough most of the cast of this series and put them in a room to watch about their future children traveling through time? I have no idea, but it seem fun right? KeimaxHarem. Rated T for safty reason.


**Hey everyone! It me again, so I was reading the world only God knows again and realize, no one exactly made this kind of thing yet! Seurisly people! My partner is anger enough with me taking on request while we are working on our Flash fic, but my time coming up with ideas that none of you though of! Get on that horse and start riding!**

 **Okay, rant over. Now to business. Thiskind take place after the goddes arc and the time arc doesn't happen! I also don't own the series, cause if I did, I make Keima an ninja!(I'm kidding, that be dumb.) Also this is a reaction video, so prepare for long updates. And I'm not exactly the best with honor-fic, so excuse that please.**

 **You been warn.**

A room shone bright and all the girls Keima congure fall in, as did Keima mother, Nora and Haqua.

"What just happen?" Haqua ask as she dust herself off.

"I have no clue, but whoever brought us here must be really powerful." Nora said as she look around, trying to find a threat.

"I wonder why we were brought here." Akari said as she observe the room structure.

"That is a good question, why did I brought you all here?" Said a whited hair man as he took a sip of tea next to Nora. He turn to Akari and offer a cup.

"Tea?"

"No, who did you sneak up on us?" Akari calmly, but polity decline and ask. The others Spirit squads members eyes widen in shock and were about to get in to a fight stand, but were interuped by one of the goddess.

"Don't attack him!" Apollo cry out, drawing everyone attendsion.

"Why not?" Haqua ask, surprise at how the goddess's seem to fear the young man in front of them.

"T-that man is Leo-sama, the creature of worlds and guardian of time, reality and fiction. He is god among gods, and he far more powerful then all of us together." Apollo said shakly.

The spirit squad eyes widen in shock at the news, there was someone that not only older then hell, heaven and human all together, but was basically the father. They pale as the realize that he help create old hell and seem to fear him, worry he be angry at sealing his creation, it seem the goddess's have the same though as they try to look small at possible.

"I know what you girls are thinking, but I'm not mad you seal old Hell away. I was about to destroy it, but your guys way of dealing it was more cleaner and simple. So I'm glad to see I didn't need to destroy a world again." Leo laugh heartily. The group sweatdrop at his smile.

"E-exuse me, but what going on?" Mio ask suddenly, the group of supernatural were freaking out and about to come up with a lie, but Leo beat them to the punch.

"I brough you all here to watch the future of my grandson, Keima Katsuragi!" Leo said proudly.

Everyone stare at him strangely. Wind seem to blow by with a leaf.

Leo look confuse by the wind.

"How did that leaf get in here with the wind?"

Everyone snap out of their shock and look at the man with question stare.

"Are you Keiichi father missing father?" Mari ask with a frown.

"I'm not missing. I'm hiding to procted him. I know it must have hurt him, but there wasn't a moment I wasn't there for him. But I had to be there in the shadow." Leo said with sadness in his eyes.

Mari flinch at the eyes, his eye were so old and tire. Like he haven't slept for days in the battlefield, but frown as he smile to hide his emotion.

"Before we contuion any further, let me fill you all in so far." Leo said as his left eye glow for a moment, and all the girls gain memory's.

The girls that were conquests of Keima blush as they remember their time with the gamer.

The others gain knowledge on what happen so far.

"Now that done, sit downand enjoy the future. Also, your all allow to to marry my grandson! I approve and will help change the 'laws' to make sure it happen. See ya!" Leo said as he vanish by vortex.

Everyone were silent at the quietness in the room.

"I guess we should watch what he wanted to show us. So, should we start?" Jun said, trying to ease the tension some what.

" Let do that."Yui said, trying to process what just happen.

Everyone sat down on random chairs and couches that were in front of a huge T.V. Thescreen started and they saw a young pink hair man dodging slashes from a scyth wielder.

"Wow, right off the bat we are watching a battle huh, I wonder who the pink hair one is." Mars said as she nodded in approval on the young man skills.

"I can guess who he is." Chihiro said as she glance at a certain Idol.

 **"Will you guys stop trying to kill me already! You won't win no matter how much you try!" The boy said as he punch the hooded figure, who parry the punch away an attempt another slash at the young man.**

 **The boy quickly duck under the attack and open his palm, which seem to gather electricity, and shot his attacker in the face.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock at the sudden attack.

"That was awesome!" Chihiro said with a big grin on her face.

"I'm surprise, is he human or demon?" Elsie ask with a head tilt.

"I have no idea. There no record of any demon with that kind of power to my knowledge." Nora answer as she try to think of a similar case like the boy, but none come to mind.

 **"Well, now I'm late for dinner thanks to you. I hope mom won't be to mad when she fine out why I was late this time." The boy said with a sigh.**

 **He carefully made his way to the down body and pull a mask off to reveal an dummy.**

 **"Ah shit." The boy said before he was kick in the face and went flying across the roof of the building they were fighting on.**

Everyone caught their breath as they watch him started falling to his doom.

 **The boy recover quickly and use his elelectricity to make a grappling hook and launch it upwards, that attach to the wall on the edge just below the roof.**

Everyone release a breath of relief as they figure he save now.

 **"Come on baby. You know that we are made for each other." Said a random blond teen, trying to get with another random girl.**

 **"I don't know, I wish there were some sort of sigh to decided for me." The girl said.**

"Why do people always want some sigh for that kind of thing?" Moi ask.

"I don't know why, maybe it for luck or something to decided." Ayumi answer with a shrug.

 **That when the pink haired teen stop before hitting the grown and look at the two as he was slowly about to be launch back up. He look at the girl, while pointed at the teen.**

 **"He have six other girlfriends, he is not worth it." He said with a serious expression. Then he was sent flying upwards to finish his fight.**

Everyone burst out laughting at the sudden action.

"Wow, I can't believe the young man actually did!" Yuri said as tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm more amuse the face he had when he said it!"Sumire as Nanaka was holding her for support.

 **The girl slap the teen and left angerly. The teen curs loudly and was about to leave when he spotted six girls glaring at him.**

 **The teen gulp in fear as they jump him.**

Everyone started laughing harder at his misfortune.

 **The hooded figure was looking over the edge of the roof, but was caught off guard by target sudden surprise attack to the jaw.**

 **"Back from the die bitch!"the teen yell out as he landed.**

Everyone sweatdrop at the pink hair teen antics.

 **"I guess I underestimate you Apollo Katsuragi." The hooded figure said as he try to get up from the ground.**

 **"Dude, my father is Keima and Kanon Katsuragi! I'm the son of the smarted guy on earth and a taser happy actor, t** **he fuck that mean for you!" Apollo said with a smirk.**

"You name your son after me!" Apollo squeal happily as she took control of Kanon.

"I guess I did." Kanon said as she frown at her son remark about him being a taser happy actor, she wasn't _that_ taser happy.

"I wonder how he gain his powers? It unnatural." Kusunoki ask as she try to hold her sadness about Keima marrying Kanon.

"I want to know too. I beat it was some sort of accident like in those manga." Hinoki agree with her younger sister.

 **"I guess I was right to pick you. I hope my brothers pick a worthy fighter to sent back." The rob man said with a sigh.**

 **"What do you mean 'brothers' and 'sent back'? What is your plain?!" Apollo demanded as he got into a fighting stance.**

"That what I like to know as well." Nora said as she narrow her stare at the rob man.

 **Before Apollo could ask anymore question, a shadow hole open under him and started to suck him in.**

 **"What in the name of Mars!" Apollo cry out in shock as he try to fight his way out.**

"Hey, don't use my name in a curse word!" Mars said offended.

"I don't think he meant it that way." Haqua said with a sweat drop.

 **"Time is fleeing, but you and your siblings will save it. But in order to do that, you must go to your father at his weakest and save him. Good luck Apollo and may Hell and Heaven help you." The rob man said as he vanish.**

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Moi said with a deadpan expression.

"I guess he must be from ether hell or heaven to make that kind of comment. Right Haqua-chan?" Elise ask.

"I guess so, but we can't rule out that he human too. I mean, Apollo, the kid not the goddess, have lighting coming out of his hands. So their maybe more like him as well." Haqua answer while trying to figure out the meaning of the man message.

 **"Aw man! Momma going to kill me twice over after this!" Apollo cried at as he was finally suck into the darkness.**

"Do I really get that violent in the future?" Kanon ask with a worry frown.

"I doubt it. He must have saw you taser someone, most likely Otamegane, and had that fear glue into his brain." Ayumi said with a sigh.

"I hope so. I don't want my son to fear me." Kanon said with a sigh of her own. But before anyone could speak again, Elise gave a happy cried as she pointed at the screen once more.

"Oh look! Another clip is starting!" Elise cry out happily.

Everyone groan, they wanted to discuss what they just watch, but figure they can talk more later.

But Mari eyes were shining as she was happy she going to be a grandmother in the future.

'My little boy will be a father and me a grandmother! I'm so happy.' Mari though happily to herself as she started to image what kind of relationship she have with her grandson.

She snap out off it when the screen stared once more and pay attention. She most prepare for the worst so her family and future family will be safe.

 **And Chapter 1 is done. I hope you all like it and review. See ya and look forward to more in the future.**


End file.
